Dumbledore's Last Wish
by HORSELOVER7
Summary: Dumbledore tells Harry his last wish before he dies. One shot. sirius is godfather, not grandfather, sorry for the mistype


**Dumbledore's Last Wish**

_One-shot_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series.

A/N: This is my first one-shot fanfic. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!

Harry and Dumbledore walked back to Hogwarts together. Harry's robes were ripped, and Dumbledore's face had scratches. It was visible that Dumbledore was very weak as he was leaning on Harry so much so that Harry was about to fall over. This was not because Dumbledore was very big, but because Harry had gotten progressively skinnier during the past year. Harry was still greiving over the death of this beloved grandfather, Sirius Black.

Dumbledore and Harry had decided to take the passage through Hogsmeade to get into Hogwarts. Ever since Voldemort had come back into power, it was unsafe for Harry to be outside alone. It was even more unsafe if the duo of Dumbledore and Harry were outside alone, especially in Dumbledore's weakened state.

It was about midnight and there were only a few streetlights on. Suddenly, from around the corner, came a tall, dark shadow. It came closer and closer until it was under one of the dimly lit lamps, and the figure was revealed to be Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the senile headmaster and his favorite student 'The Boy Who Lived'."

Dumbledore was not surprised that it was Draco who had come after them. "Well, Draco, I can't say I didn't expect you to become a Death Eater. I had hoped that maybe you had some strength in you that the other Malfoys never expressed…but alas, I was wrong…"

"Shut your mouth, you old fool. The Malfoys always have been and always will be the strongest and most powerful wizards and witches in the wizarding world, maybe even greater than the Dark Lord himself…"

A gigantic flash of lightning suddenly hit the ground in front of where Draco was standing. Draco screamed, Harry jumped up in the air, but Dumbledore did not seem surprised in the least. Maybe it was his weakened state, or maybe it was just his generally calm nature. As Harry looked to Dumbledore, he couldn't help but feel a little safer as Dumbledore was still as calm as ever.

A dark figure appeared as soon as the smoke cleared. It was wearing a dark cloak, but it wasn't a Dementor. There was a pale face inside the cloak, and you could just make out the pale blue eyes through the darkness.

The dark figure chuckled. "Draco, Draco, Draco, you're just like your father. Always the first one to brag, always the most obnoxious in the room. You, nor any in your bloodline, will EVER exceed, or even match, the greatness of my power. And now, you will learn your lesson, as your father did…"

"Avadamoranous", the figure screamed.

This was worse than the killing curse. You could see this right away. Draco was dying, but in a slow, and apparently painful, way. The dark figure laughed as Draco's face was screaming silently in torture.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, but Harry watched in complete astonishment. The dark figure was the one and only, Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly, everything froze. Draco's mouth was in half scream and Voldemort's mouth was still in an open laugh.

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, and saw that he and Dumbledore were the only things still moving.

Dumbledore spoke quickly to Harry. "Harry, we haven't much time, but I need to tell you something. Lord Voldemort will kill me tonight-"

"No he won't Professor! I won't let him!" interrupted Harry.

"There are things beyond the control of even the great Harry Potter. And you are a great wizard Harry, believe me. Now, I know for a fact that Voldemort will be killing me tonight, but I need to tell you some important things. We do not have very much time. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"I told you that in the end, either you or Voldemort must die. I have told you all I know on how to kill Voldemort. The rest is up to you. Something that you do not know is that I am able to tell the future. Not what will happen, but what could happen. I know the future as it is if Voldemort is killed, and I know the future as it is if Voldemort lives. If Voldemort does live, Harry, the wizarding world will to cease to exist. I know this is a lot of pressure on you, but you are a very important young man. I know that you will be able to do this, Harry. I have faith in you."

A tear appeared in Dumbledore's pale blue eyes, but he continued anyway.

"When Voldemort is finally killed off, the veil in the Department of Mysteries will be opened. All people on our side that died fighting off Voldemort will be brought to life again. Yes, that means your parents, Harry. And Sirius, and me too. So this is not goodbye, Harry, but rather, see you later."

Both Harry and Dumbledore were now crying.

"I won't let you down Professor."

"I know you won't, Harry. I love you like you were my own son."

"I love you too, Professor. You and Sirius were the closest things I ever had to a father. And I won't let you down."

"Goodbye, Harry…."

Suddenly, an invisibility cloak flew over Harry and he could no longer move. 'Dumbledore must have known I would try to save him' Harry thought.

"Where did Potter go? Oh well, I will find him later. I have longed for the day when I could kill you, Dumbledore…"

"You can kill me, Voldemort, but you will never win in the end."

"We shall see."

"Avadamoranous", Voldemort shouted.

Harry closed his eyes. He could not bear to see Dumbledore tortured. Tears formed on his eyes and slowly dripped onto his face. Even though he was frozen, his emotions were not. He could still feel the pain of Dumbledore's death.

'Goodbye Dumbledore', Harry said in his head.

Suddenly, Tonks and Remus came running into Hogsmeade. Voldemort apparated in a flash and the spell on Harry was lifted. He took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry! What happened!" Remus asked.

Harry told Remus and Tonks what had happened. Tonks burst into tears and a few tears fell onto Remus' face.

"What are we going to do now?" remarked Tonks.

Harry knew the answer to that question. "I know exactly what I'm going to do. Fulfill Dumbledore's last wish."


End file.
